You, Me, Us
by sidsaid
Summary: Percy comes home to find something very unexpected. Life isn't always about perfection, it's made up of all the little bumps on the way.  One-Shot Rated K :D Fluffiness Alert!


**I decided to try something different. Percy and Audrey.  
****This is complete fluff, because I love fluff! Full of fluffy goodness!  
****Beta-d by me, or checked by me 1000 times anyway. **

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters, the owner is Miss JK Rowling.

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**You, Me, Us.**

* * *

Percy stretched and yawned as he entered his house, putting his briefcase down on a nearby chair, and taking his travelling cloak off and hanging it on the cloak stand.

"Audrey?" He spoke into the house, re-adjusting his glasses and stepping deeper into the house and entering the kitchen.

The house was surprisingly quiet, when Percy usually got in from work, Audrey would have the wireless on singing along to old Weird Sister songs, the house smelling faintly of burning food and lavender incense.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing that his wife was sitting at the small breakfast table in the kitchen, staring at her finger nails, dressed out of her Healers robes.

This was an unusual sight for Percy to behold, his wife had never been the sitting still type, a trait that paralleled him, but which he couldn't help falling in love with.

"Waiting for you," she replied not looking up. Percy looked at the stove seeing a pot of stew bubbling away, not burning.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting across from her on the breakfast table, reaching out a hand to touch her own, but she pulled it away.

Percy frowned and took his hand back, folding it across his lap. Percy knew Audrey, a rejection from her was never a good sign.

"Come on Audrey, tell me what's wrong," he repeated again, looking at her downturned head.

Audrey finally looked up and her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed.

"I've been thinking," she said quietly, her eyes not tearing away from Percy's own. Her look was so intense, Percy found it hard at first to even think straight.

"Can I ask about what?" Percy asked, his voice taking a more relaxed tone despite his nervousness of what his wife was about to tell him.

"Well whether you love me or not." She continued, her voice cracking and a tear sliding down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"What do you mean 'whether I love you or not'? Of course I love you Audrey, why would you even think that?" Percy replied sternly, standing from his chair and kneeling by Audrey, taking her hands in his. "Why would you think that? Tell me please," he spoke softly, kissing the tips of her fingers.

Audrey's eyes scattered around the room, finally resting on Percy, she had a look of confusion etched in her features, however it soon turned into sadness.

"You... you... how long have we been married?" she said stuttering, tears still freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Five years," Percy replied stroking the tears from her face, smiling sincerely.

"Well then, why... why don't you want any children with me?" Audrey spluttered angrily, she took her hands from his and Percy raised his eyebrows at her unexpected actions.

"I do, we will one day." He said slightly hesitating, but still trying to make Audrey smile, she shook her head and grimaced.

"You always say that and then it's the next year, but really you don't ever want children." Audrey cried, putting her head in her hands, and crying harder. Each new round of sobs shaking her small form.

"No, no, Audrey, I do, I promise I do." He pleaded, tenderly touching her shoulders, arms and legs.

"Then when Percy!" she screamed, Percy jumped and leaned away from her.

"Why does it matter, why are you feeling this way all of a sudden?" he asked cautiously, tucking her dark brown hair behind one of her ears, her breathing grew slower at his touch, but she still gave him a menacing look.

The pair hadn't talked much about having children, Audrey would mention it and Percy would agree, but say 'let's wait until next year'. Audrey had been fine with it, until she began to see her in-laws have children of their own, even when they had been married for less time then herself and Percy. She had always thought she would have had children by now, ever since they had gotten engaged she would think about what it would be like when they had children of their own, and that getting engaged would be a step closer to that dream. However the dream just seemed to be getting further and further out of her reach as the years went on and Percy's true reluctance began to show more clearly. The inevitability of their continuous progression through their careers would soon make caring for children impossible.

"James hit his head today, Ginny brought him in, he had been taking his first steps." She said and started to cry again. "I want that Percy."

"We will, we're young, we have plenty of time."

"I am 29 years old," she said angrily.

"I know that, and I'm 30." Percy replied nonchalantly.

"How can you be okay with your siblings younger than you, having children before you, and experiencing things before you? When you always want to be first to the party, metaphorically speaking of course."

"Ron doesn't have any children." He replied, more quietly this time.

"You know full well that Hermione is heavily pregnant, and Ginny is on her second pregnancy." Audrey hit his arm with her clenched fist.

"Well I, Audrey please, don't be like this, you know I love you, but this isn't just a decision we can just jump into without thinking." Percy added, in the tone Audrey hated, as if he knew everything, and his wisdom would overrule everything.

"_I _have thought about this Percy, _we _have talked about this. _You _arejust scared." Audrey said adamantly, putting her hand on Percy's shoulder. He shrank back and put a hand through his faultlessly cut hair. "I can see it in your eyes, you just want everything to be perfect, and you know that children are unreliable and erratic. But I don't want perfect Perce, I just want you and me, and little children running around." She sniffled slightly, finally calming down.

Audrey took Percy's hand from his hair, and combed her own through it, twisting the red strands between her fingers.

She rubbed her eyes with the other hand, and Percy stood straight, Audrey's hand unwrapping from his hair. He sat back on the chair across from his wife with his hand to his forehead.

After a few moments Percy looked up, he was smirking. "You see right through me, I don't know how you do it. I'm sorry, it's just that, well you know I've always been like this. Everyone knows that about me, I just want to be Perfect Percy, but of course I'm not. I don't mean to be such a prig, it just happens."

A smile began to grow on Audrey's face, "I don't mind you being a prig, just understand that it's not always about perfection."

Percy nodded and stayed silent for a second more, "I suppose I'll have to finally give into you, won't I?"

Audrey smiled again, "I think I'm owed it, I just want you to say that you'd be ready to have them." She added the end quickly, her smile slightly faltering.

He mirrored her smile (not noticing the twitch) and took her hand across the table. "Audrey Weasley, are you willing to have several unruly children with me, who I am willing to accept no matter how incredibly flawed they are? And will you forgive me for leading you to believe that I don't care about what you want?"

"Yes, and yes Mr Weasley," Audrey replied, squeezing Percy's hand.

"I love you," Percy said simply, getting out of the chair and pulling Audrey up with him.

"I love you too," Audrey said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Now about this dinner, let's get it started, but what is it exactly? It doesn't exactly resemble anything I've seen you cook or should I say burn before." Percy said his arms still tightly holding Audrey, but looking around her at the pot on the stove.

"About that, I should tell you something, and don't be angry, okay." She whispered into his ear.

Percy was preoccupied with twisting the tips of her hair so he just made a sound in reply.

Audrey detached her arms from his neck, and pushed him arm-length away from her. She had a worried look on her face, Percy noticing that the skin behind her ears began to turn red.

"What's with the face? You're supposed to be smiling away, this is what you want isn't it?" Percy asked frowning.

"Of course I want this," she said quickly, she breathed out and straightened her back. "And I'm only going to say it once more Percy, don't be angry with me or I'll, I'll tell your mother." She continued hesitating.

He let out a chuckle and smiled, "surely you wouldn't do that!" he said in mock-horror. "Anyway, I could never be angry with you" Percy added, stepping forward slightly and putting his hands through her hair.

"I'm already pregnant," she said, her voice wavering.

Percy swiftly stepped back and looked at her with shock. He started to turn a dark shade of red, and opened his mouth widely, Audrey expecting him to shout.

Audrey didn't want to hear it, she'd asked him twice to not be angry with her. She turned around not able to stop the tears, and ran towards the door. Her over-dramatic interpretation of the whole situation was probably an early sign of her quickly changing emotions.

"No, Audrey wait," Percy hurried after her and managed to grab onto her wrist. "I'm not angry, I'm just in shock, please don't cry." Percy reached up to her face, wiping away the fresh tears.

"How can I believe that? Your face, it was like you were disgusted with me." She said trying to hit Percy's hands away from her face, however he continued relentlessly.

"Never Audrey, never ever, I want this and I know that now." Percy stroked her cheeks and she sniffled lightly. "Can you just promise me that you won't shock me like that again."

Audrey made a small smile, holding onto Percy's wrists, "I'll try, but I won't promise it." Percy laughed and pulled her into a hug again.

"Think what mum'll say, 3 grand-children on the way."

Audrey giggled to herself, "what?" Percy said his eyebrow raised, pushing Audrey away so he could see into her face.

"I may have let it slip to your sister, and she may have told your mother. She came around, bringing gifts, clearly." Audrey pointed to the stew on the stove, "you know I'm not a very good cook."

Percy smiled, "so that's where this mysterious stew came from, and what did my mother say?"

She looked down laughing, "she may have said something about having 4 grand-children next year."

Percy scrunched his face up, "what does that mean? Is Angelina pregnant again? Or Fleur?"

"No, she seems to believe that we are going to have twins, it was something about this rash that I have between my fingers, she says she had it when she first found out she was pregnant with Fred and George."

He just laughed, "sound logic," he said sarcastically, squeezing Audrey's shoulders.

"I wouldn't doubt your mother Percy, she does have that sixth sense, and that clock of hers." Audrey replied smiling.

"And has a very good skill at cooking beef stew," Percy added, letting go of his wife, turning the pot off, and spooning the stew into plates for himself and Audrey.

"Think about it Perce, 8 months from now we'll have a baby of our own." Audrey said sighing and running over to the wireless in the corner of the kitchen. Percy put the plates of stew on the table and laughed as his wife flicked on the wireless and began dancing to 'Do the Hippogriff'.

Audrey grabbed onto Percy's hands and began doing a dance which somewhat resembled 'the twist'.

He grinned as he spun her and she sang along to the song.

"Look at Mr Prig having fun," she said laughing; Percy just shook his head and rolled his eyes as his wife swiftly crushed his lips with her own.

Percy couldn't help thinking that everything felt right now, even if things hadn't gone to his plan. Audrey was completely right, and that all he truly wanted was himself, her and a gaggle of children of his own. Even if they weren't perfect, and they grew up to be the next generations Fred and George, he would love them all the same.

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed it :D

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**xx**

* * *

I wrote a little extra scene for fun.

* * *

_-8 months and 5 days later-_

"Congratulations Mr Weasley, you have twins," the healer said to him.

Percy just stood stock-still, staring at the two children the healers had just taken out of his wife, Audrey deliriously calling his name.

Audrey had looked unusually big, but he never thought big enough to have twins. TWINS. His mother was right, again, and she would love that she was right. Even though his mother was always known to be the caring, loving mother. There was one thing Percy inherited from her; the know-it-all trait. She would love this, especially with Percy's continuous arguments he had had with her surrounding this subject.

His wife was still calling him, her eyes looking tired, and her dark hair sticking to her forehead. He looked over at her, and she smiled weakly.

Percy shook his head, trying to get himself to think clearly, he finally bent low towards his wife and smiled at her.

"You did it Aud."

"_We _did it Perce," she said, leaning back and resting her head on a pillow, closing her eyes.

The healers finally came around with the babies having completed the checks on them, handing Percy a small purple bundle, and handing Audrey another small pink bundle.

"Two girls, I suppose that makes up for all of the boys my mother had." Percy said smiling down at the small face, the baby's lids closed, and her not making a sound.

Audrey laughed meekly, cradling their other baby in her arms. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Do you think if we named one of them Molly, my mother wouldn't go on about how she was right that you were going to have twins?" Percy asked, stroking the baby's head.

"I doubt it Percy, but I do like Molly, and how about... Lucy." Audrey said, looking over at Percy.

He smiled, and sat on the edge of her bed, showing her the baby.

"Hello Molly," Audrey whispered, stroking the light hair of the baby in Percy's arms.

"Hello Lucy," Percy said to the baby in Audrey's arms, Lucy opening her eyes slightly and staring at them both incredulously. They smiled at each other, and Percy gently kissed his wife's temple.

* * *

**Thanks Again :D**


End file.
